Avatar holiday drama!
by Little miss AvatarX
Summary: Modern days . Sokka , Suki , Aang , Toph , Yue , Hahn , Katara and Zuko are in Hawaii on holiday . Just for fun . The entire thing is dramatic . Filled with drama , swearing , some lemons and truth or dare games . Just like ember island , the gang learn more about themselves and each other ... Review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author notes : Hey guys! I am super excited about this fanfic! It took me ages to construct because I wanted it to be perfect for you! A couple of things first before you start reading ...

 **Ages**

Zuko: 21

Katara: 19

Sokka: 21

Suki: 19

Hahn: 21

Yue: 19

Toph: 17

Aang: 17

 **Background info!**

This is based in modern life and as you may have noticed , this is not the original gang . The group of four couples (eight people) have gone to Hawaii on holiday . It's the end of the school year . Everyone is in College apart from Toph and Aang who are nearly finishing High school . I got the idea from watching Tyler Perry's "Why did I get married too?" , the theme of four couples getting together and getting to know each other better . (Except they're not married , they're boyfriend and girlfriend) . As you might of guessed from the title , things are going to get hot and very dramatic . This evolves : Swearing, drinking , shouting etc . So I need you to be mature .

 _Key points!_

 **# There is no bending!**

 **# Toph is not blind , just more aware compared to everyone else!**

 **# Hahn is a good guy , him and Yue are together by will and not by force!**

 **# Zuko is NOT cheating on Katara , he is planning an engagement party with June's help!**

That's all folks ... Enjoy!

~OoO~

It was finally the end of a what seemed like a exasperating war for the eight adults . It was finally the end of the year . The young adults had planned this vacation for months and now the moment had come . They had landed in Hawaii . As everyone picked their rooms and started to unpack , Katara's mind went back to this morning when her dad kept going on and on about the trip . He was convinced it was the worst idea they had ever thought of and who knows what could happen to his "precious little girl" if he wasn't there by her side to protect her . Katara chuckled at his reaction and rolled her eyes , parents could be suck pains in the ass . She managed to reassure him that everything would be fine and that she wouldn't be going alone . Sokka , Suki , Yue , Hahn , Toph , Aang and Zuko were coming along too . But it was mainly about her and Zuko even though her father didn't seem too pleased about it . This was their anniversary, they had officially been together for two years . Katara decided it would be a good idea to invite their friends too since they also got together roughly around the same time as she and Zuko did , plus it would just make it tons more fun .

Katara and Zuko were the last couple to enter their room (since everyone else was so eager to pick the best one first) , but the pair didn't really mind . Zuko gently creaked the door open and Katara peeked her head in . The room was beautiful and tranquil . Zuko and Katara looked at each other confused , why had the gang neglected this room? It seemed so nice . "What's wrong with this room?", Zuko asked opening the door wider and throwing his suitcase on the bed . Katara just shrugged . "I guess they're just being picky", Katara said taking off her woolly coat .

"Probably yeah", Zuko agreed taking off his shoes and admiring the room . But just then Zuko's phone rang . Zuko looked at Katara who had her hands folded across her chest . "Go ahead , I don't care", she said dismissively before gazing out the window . Zuko raised an eyebrow then went to take his call in the bathroom .

Once he left , Katara hurried to the door to listen in . She tried looking through the key hole but all she could see were her boyfriend's legs casually walking back and forth . "Hey June", Zuko said in calm tone .

 _June , ugh! I hate that bitch_

"Yeah, yeah I got here safely"

 _Psst! As if she cares , she just wants to know if he's near by so they can make out! But not while I'm around!_

"Katara , no! She hasn't got a clue-"

 _Huh?_

"Don't worry , it's all under control"

 _With June , Zuko seriously?_

"Yep , you can count of me "

 _Zuko your suck a jerk!_

"Of course , ok gotta go bye!"

Before Katara knew it , Zuko had hung up on the phone and was walking back in the bedroom . "Ouch!", Katara yelled as the door hit her forehead .

"Katara?", Zuko frown as he saw her on the floor rubbing her head .

"My ... Forehead ... Stupid door", Katara muttered but Zuko heard her . He chuckled , picked her up bridal style and laid her down on the bed . Zuko searched for his first aid kit in his backpack before taking out a plaster and placing it on her head . Then he kissed it . "Feel better?"

"Yeah", Katara replied . Zuko smiled and it was an honest smile . Katara thought she was going to cry , this guy was looking at her with pure love . He couldn't be cheating on her , he just couldn't . "Now , please tell me what your were doing on the floor?", Zuko asked . _Think Katara!_ , everything ran in and out of Katara's mind . Then her eyes landed on the silver earrings on the painting on the wall . "I..I dropped my earrings and I was looking for them", Katara lied .

"Really? Oh , I'm guessing they're must be pretty small since they're lost"

"...yeah ... exactly"

"And what a coincidence you lost them outside the bathroom door when I was having my call"

"Yeah!"

Zuko sighed .

"Katara , it's ok to trust me . I'm not Jet"

"I never said you were"

"No but you act like it . You look at me like I'm a jock who sleeps around with every girl I see . And you don't respect my privacy"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't , you get suspicious every time I'm calling , texting or talking to another girl!"

"Isn't it that expected of a me when my boyfriend takes private calls in the bathroom away from me?!"

"You know what forget it , let's join the others", Zuko said before walking out to find the guys .

Katara however was left alone in the room , cursing Zuko's ass over and over again...

* * *

Everyone was sat on shore and seemed to be having a nice funny discussion . She walked closer to the gang and as she expected , Toph was the first person to spot her . "Sugar queen where have you been?", she asked . Katara shrugged before taking her seat next to Zuko . Luckily for her , his arm went around her shoulder . Katara was glad , it meant he wasn't mad anymore . "And what happened to your head?", Suki asked pointing at the plaster on her head . "Oh it's nothing" , Katara asked nuzzling closer to Zuko .

"I'll decide if it's nothing", Sokka said glaring daggers at Zuko .

"Sokka!", Suki said pinching his ear . Sokka flinched in pain .

"So what are talking about?", Katara asked changing the subject .

"Well we were talking about food" Toph said bluntly . Katara stared at Sokka , knowing he must have had something to do with it . "What?", Sokka said defensively . She rolled her eyes at him . "Um...why don't we play couple truth or dare?", Aang chimed in .

"That's not bad idea", Yue said while giving Aang a warm smile which he gladly returned .

"Wait! What if you can't do it or...", Katara started .

"Can't do what?", Aang asked .

"Yeah , someone scared?", Toph teased .

"I am not!", Katara said angrily .

"Enough alright! Toph lay off , I'm sure we're all expecting things that are gonna be shitty or darn right weird . So just to be on the safe here's what we'll do . You get one bottle per pair , if you can't do or say something you have to have a drink . But you only get a bottle that's it . If it runs out , you have no other options , deal?", Zuko explained .

"Deal", everyone agreed .

"Be right back babe", Zuko said kissing Katara's cheek before going to get the bottles .

And soon enough , Zuko was back with four bottles of what looked liked wine in his hands . He placed them down in front of every couple then sat back down next to Katara . "There , everyone should be happy", Zuko said laying back a little while putting his hands behind head .

"Red wine huh?", Sokka said inspecting the bottle .

"Best for the occasion", Zuko stated .

"Right I'm going to kick the whole thing of by starting with...", Sokka said looking around for who to pick on , "Taang!"

"Taang?", Katara questioned .

"You know who I mean", he replied , "Truth or dare guys?". Aang and Toph looked at one another for a short minute before saying truth . "Ok , when or who was your first kiss?", Sokka asked . "Oh that's easy! My first kiss was Toph and it was great!", Aang answered eagerly . But there was a silence from Toph , she didn't open her mouth to say anything . "Toph we need an answer from you too!", Sokka said impatient .

Toph still gave no answer .

She just leaned forward , grabbed the bottle and took a long drink before placing it back down on the sand . "And ok", Sokka said awkwardly . Pain was written all over Aang's face , but Toph didn't seem to care . She just stared in other direction . "Right moving on-", Sokka started but was quickly interrupted . "Moving on to Yue and Hahn!", finished Suki .

"Let's do this shit", Hahn said rubbing his hands together but then he got a smack from Yue .

"Language babe", she said before turning to Suki , "We choose dare" .

"We do?", Hahn asked frowning at her . Yue simply nodded .

"Great! Hahn you have to kiss from Yue's neck , all the way down her back with your eyes closed", Suki said

"Simple enough", Hahn replied standing and getting ready to start .

"But Yue has to be topless and your not allowed to use your hands to find it", Suki added .

"WHAT?!", Hahn yelled

"Relax , think of this as chance to show Yue how much you know her off by heart", Suki said smirking...

The two had sometime to get ready , after 10 minutes of waiting the gang looked back at the action . Yue had her bare back to them and was using her hands to cover her breasts even though they weren't really visible . Hahn was blindfolded and just to be sure , Suki checked he couldn't see a thing . To show her kindness , Suki guided him towards Yue . Although he couldn't see , Hahn could sense her presence and squatted down . Suki sat back down and enjoyed the show . "Remember your not allowed to use your hands!", Katara teased .

"Oh shut up Kat! When it's your turn we'll see who'll be laughing at who", Yue said harshly before sneezing . "It's freezing", Yue said shaking a little . Katara laughed .

"Start from the neck!", Sokka shouted .

"Yeah and all the way down to her back!", Zuko carried on . Hahn growled as the guys patronised him . "I can not believe I'm doing this", Yue said waiting for Hahn to make his move .

"Yeah me neither", Toph spoke at last , "You had the bottle option".

"I'm not a pussy", Yue stated .

"Let's find out", Aang said waiting to see how they were going to tackle this challenge . Just then Hahn did the most unexpected thing ever , he started sniffing . Then he slowly got up and followed the smell and it was surprisingly working . "Hahn what are you doing?", Yue asked chuckling a little . "Just trust me", he replied so Yue kept quiet . Next Hahn leaned forward slightly and his nose hit the Atlas & Axis bones .

Hahn smirked .

He found it , he was exactly where he wanted to be . Aang and Sokka's jaws dropped . "We've gotten somewhere", Yue said sighing .

"But I'm not done yet...", Hahn said in a sing song before placing his lips on her delicate skin . Yue knew what was coming next , she bit her lip . Hahn gently kissed the spot and made his way down her spine , leaving sloppy kisses behind until he got to the bone that separate her back and her ass . The he stopped . Hahn took off the blindfold and looked at the gang who were speechless . Yue on the other hand , was quick to put her top back on while they weren't watching . "How was that?", he asked .

No one spoke .

"That was hot", Yue said from behind him . He turned to her and captured her lips in a sexy kiss . Then the couple sat back down . "Wow", Toph said staring at the two . Hahn smirked and Yue blushed . "That was definitely something , Suki?", Yue gestured towards her friend .

"Hmmm?"

"How was that?"

"I guess it was ... SICK AND SEXIFIED!"

"I agree , you two have something else", Sokka said .

"I'll take that as a compliment . Now it's you guys's turn", Yue said smiling slyly .

"Bring it , we choose dare!", Suki said confidently .

"Suki!", Sokka shouted .

"What? It can't be too hard"

"Fine , give Sokka a boner without touching him"

"Yue!", everyone shouted .

"Hey after what she made us do , she needs something equally as awkward and challenging!", Yue said . But before Suki could agree to the challenge , Sokka picked up the bottle and had a drink . Very much pleased with his decision, he threw the bottle on the floor then smiled . "Sokka!", Suki whined .

"Your taking this too seriously!"

"Fine", Suki pouted like a child in disappointment .

"Sheesh you guys need to calm down", Toph said .

"I agree but it's still Zuko and Katara's turn", Aang said pointing at the last couple .

"Yeah I completely forgot about you two", Sokka said ,"Don't think you'll get away with it just by being quiet!"

"Shut it Sokka", Katara hissed at her brother .

"Truth or dare?", Toph asked .

"Dare", both Katara and Zuko said in harmony . The rest of group looked at each other before smirking , they had something much more exciting in mind for Zutara (As Sokka called them) . Aang , Toph , Hahn , Yue , Suki and Sokka huddled and whispered as they thought of the _"Ultimate Dare!"_ . Then when they had finished , they handed Zutara the challenge which was written on a piece of paper .

Katara scoffed , "It can't be that hard right?". Zuko slapped his forehead .

* * *

Katara growled , even though her and Zuko were all the way out here , she could hear the gang giggling and laughing their asses off . "You just had to say dare , didn't you?", Katara questioned Zuko . He gave her a glare .

"Me? You said dare too!", he retorted .

"Oh so this is my fault?!"

"If you want to put it that way ... Yes!"

"You bastard!"

"You bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"Slut!"

"Man-slag!"

"Mother-fucker!"

"Guys your supposed to be making out!", Aang shouted from the balcony .

"AANG SHUT YOUR AIR HOLE!", they both yelled at the same time . Zuko sighed while Katara turned her back to him . Zuko ran a hand through his hair as he tried to scoot closer to her but his girlfriend moved further away . He sighed again . "Kat...", he said in a soft voice ,"Look I'm sorry , it's my fault and we both know it" . There was a pause , a short silence until Katara broke it .

"No it's not", she replied finally turning to look at him . "We both got ourselves into this mess , so we have to deal with consequences"

"So your not mad?", Zuko asked .

"No", Katara replied before wrapping her arms around his neck . They both smiled against each other until Zuko pushed her down onto the sand so he was on top of her . "Zuko what are you doing?", Katara asked looking into his amber eyes . He stared back into her sapphire eyes then replied . "Well making out of course". Zuko instantly captured her lips then started kissing down her neck . Katara went to unbuttoning his shirt and unzipping his pants .

Meanwhile , the gang who were watching from the beach house balcony , could not believe their eyes . "I can't believe there actually doing it!", Suki said amazed .

"You underestimate Zutara", Yue said .

"See the name catches on!", Sokka exclaimed .

"So you could've thought of something better?", Suki challenged .

"Definitely, I would've suggested : Role play or a lap dance", Yue replied .

"Whatever , I'm going inside . Sokka and I have to finish our discussion", Suki said pinching Sokka's nipple then walking to their room . Everyone looked at Sokka . "Man did she just pinch you nipple?", Hahn asked .

"Make-up sex!", Sokka whispered in his friend's ear . Hahn barked out laughing .

"SOKKA!", Suki shouted

"Coming!", Sokka replied running after his girlfriend . After Sokka left Hahn yawned since he was starting to get sleepy too . After a long dramatic day , he was gob-smacked tired . "Well I'm out too , you coming babe?", Hahn asked .

"My pleasure", Yue replied seductively and followed Hahn to their room .

It was just Toph and Aang left .

"Toph?", but there was no answer . Toph just stared at the dancing waves on the beach . Her eyes stayed fixed and didn't move one bit . She watched them crash as the tides came in but then blissful rolled back into the ocean . The orchestra of the heart . "Toph!", Aang said louder .

"Huh? Oh what?", Toph wasn't too sure about what had just happened but she was glad to be back in reality . "I was just saying that I'm sorry", Toph turned around to look at him .

"It's ok Twinkletoes , everything has just been really wild tonight , including them!", Toph said pointing at Zuko and Katara who were still kissing and humping .

"Yeah", Aang agreed with a chuckle .

"Let's go to bed", Toph suggested .

"Ok Toph", Aang said taking her hand and the two walked side by side to bed .

* * *

"Oh Zuko! Faster!", Katara ordered . Zuko immediately picked up the pace and thruster faster and faster , in and out of Katara . As a result Katara moaned loudly . "Katara ... I..I'm ... G.o..nn..a ... CUM!", Zuko warned .

"It's ok , c..cum inside me Z...U...K...O!", Katara said with a nod of her head . Zuko didn't need to be told twice . He gave one last deep push before exploding and flooding her insides with his semen .

Zuko collapsed next to Katara who was breathing heavily . "That wasn't too bad eh?", Katara said moving closer to Zuko's chest . He was always warm after their _"sessions"_. She ran her fingers through his wet hair , Zuko kissed her forehead . "We should do this more often", Zuko said putting his pants on .

"Yeah , just not with them watching us from up there", Katara replied while getting dressed . "I agree", Zuko laughed before laying on his back and looking at the stars .

"It's beautiful", Katara said doing the same . Zuko turned to his side and looked at his girlfriend . "I love you", he said before leaning in to steal a kiss but stopped when his phone rang .

"You have got to be kidding me?! Right now?!", Katara said fuming , "You know what I'm going back inside , you can stay here and talk to June".

"How d'you know it's her?", Zuko asked folding his arms over his chest . Katara stopped in her tracks , "So you were spying on me earlier!" . Then Katara carried on walking inside .

"I hate you", Katara yelled at her boyfriend .

"Aww I love you too but first explain why you were listening in while I was on the phone!"

"Don't make this about me , Zuko!"

* * *

Inside , Toph open her eyelids to the sound of Katara and Zuko's arguing . She sat up on her bed and shook her head . Aang shifted a little in his sleep and mumbled something along the lines of _"Momo stop taking my acorns"_ . Toph chuckled , he really loved that lemur of his . "Aang, wake up", Toph whispered . At first Aang didn't move , but groaned when shook violently by Toph . "What is it?", he asked half asleep .

"Shush , listen", Aang and Toph both kept quiet for moment . Then they heard loud voices , yelling at each other .

"I wasn't eavesdropping on you ok!"

"How did you know it was her then?!"

"I don't know , you went to have shower and left your phone on your desk that night . It rang so I went to see who it was and it was a message from a June!"

"That's a lie , your lying Katara!"

"Fine it's a lie but you've been so distant, I knew something was up and there was"

"Your such a snoop!"

"I am not!... Don't walk away from me while I'm talking to you!" , Aang chuckled along with Toph . He really couldn't understand the two , one minute they were happily making out on the beach and the next their fighting about text messages . This holiday was sure to be an adventure . Toph and Aang tip-toed to the door and slowly opened it a little . They saw their two friends walk down the alley , shouting and screaming at each other . They watched Katara stop at the door , blocking Zuko . "I didn't want to have to come to this but, I want the password to your cellphone", Katara announced calmly .

"Hell no", Zuko said walking passed her into their bedroom .

"Zuko! Don't hell no me , I what the damn password to your cellphone! Zuko!", Katara shouted slamming the door shut .

Aang and Toph just burst out laughing . "And don't think I didn't see you there!", Katara yelled from inside her room . The two gulped before closing the door and sliding back into bed . This had been a heck of a day!


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes : So how was chapter 1 for you? Funny enough? I hope so , thanks for the reviews this fanfic has gotten already! I hope many more will come , enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

Day 1

~OoO~

It was bright and early , the sun had only just started to get up and the sky was painted in different shades of orange . Zuko yawned as he got out of bed and entered the bathroom . He was always one to _"Rise with sun"_ as his mother had said , which was just like his father and his father before that . It seemed to run in the family , especially for the males . Speaking of his mother , Zuko wondered what she would be doing at this very moment . 'Probably still sleeping ', he thought .

He quickly undressed and hopped in the shower . Zuko let the hot water cascade down his body before running his hands through his wet hair as he applied the shampoo . He felt utterly relaxed , everything was perfect .

After at least 20 minutes of hot soothing water on his skin , he decided to get out and get dressed . Zuko put on a pair of grey PUMA Cargo sweatpants with a blue polo shirt . On his feet he wore some navy blue Nike Air presto woven trainers , he looked like he was going for a run . But before going anywhere Zuko poked his head around the bathroom door and saw that his girlfriend was still fast asleep . "Yes!", he whispered to himself before tip-toeing to the door .

"And where do you think your going?", a voice said from behind him . Zuko gulped nervously before whizzing back around to meet Katara's face . "Uh...morning sweetheart", Zuko said smiling . Katara raised an eyebrow then glared angrily .

"What are these?", she asked bringing out his phone which was showing 11 unread messages on his lock screen . "Explain . Now .", Katara bit every word . Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes . "Your still on about that?"

"Oh you didn't know? FYI... Yes I am still fucking mad about that and we are going to stay on this page until you start being honest!"

"I'm not honest?"

"No . You . Are . NOT!"

"Your darn ... EVIL!"

"You're about to see evil if you don't give that password!", Katara shouted throwing the bed cover at Zuko , who managed the dodge . Katara was about the throw the entire bed at him but stopped when she heard the phone vibrate again . She slowly picked it up and read the message . "Well look at that", Katara said in a fake sweet tone , "It's the whore again!"

"Kat-"

"Look Zuko ... She says : How's your holiday going? Things are great here , I've got everything under control . I'll keep you tuned in , p.s I hope Katara doesn't suspect anything cause it would be a real shame and a catastrophe!"

"KATARA!"

"WHAT ZUKO! WHAT'S THIS CATASTROPHE THAT I CAN'T KNOW ABOUT!"

"IT'S NOTHING OK!", Zuko shouted louder than before . He was really getting tired of arguing with her , why did she have to be so difficult! Sometimes Zuko thought she argued with him on purpose, even though that seemed ridiculous . Katara inhaled then exhaled slowly , trying to calm herself down . "Make this easy for yourself , give me the password", she said staring him down . Zuko looked back and forth between her and the phone , he considered the options carefully .

 _If I give her my password , she'll found out about the engagement and then freak out!_

 _But if I don't give her my password , she'll just keep yelling!_

...

Zuko had made his choice . "Well?", Katara asked narrowing her eyes at him .

"Are you on crack?", Zuko answered with his own question . He could see Katara turning redder and redder with anger , he was secretly laughing in his head . "Excuse me?!", Katara screamed .

"Then fuck no", Zuko replied walking away .

"GIVE ME THE PASSWORD!", Katara was sick of his games .

"FINE!", Zuko said turning around frustrated . Katara listened closely . Zuko sighed before speaking . "G.O , the number 2 . H.E.L.L!", he then ran out the room because he knew what was coming .

Zuko calmly walked down the aisle and counted in his head .

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

"ZUKO!"

* * *

Aang shivered as he heard the scream . 'Here we go', he thought as he flipped the cheese omelette he was making . "Zutara's up", Toph said .

"Zutara? Not you too", Aand laughed .

"I can't help it . Sokka's right , the name does catch on", Toph replied .

"Well we should be expecting some drama coming downstairs anytime now", Aang said .

"They're such a nightmare", Toph stated .

"I didn't mean it like that", Aang said giving her a meaningful look .

"What it's true! Don't you think so too?", Toph asked .

Aang didn't say anything, he just shrugged before sliding the omelette into a plate and placing it in front of his girlfriend . Then he just gazed into her eyes and smiled . "That's not an answer Twinkletoes", Toph said stabbing her fork into her food then shoved it in her mouth . "But you love me", Aang said .

"Yes I do", Toph replied leaning in . Aang accepted her invitation and kissed her full on the lips . Toph moaned as Aang pinned her against the nearest wall . "Aang...", Toph said softly pushing him away . Aang stopped immediately .

"Your right , too corny?"

"Yeah but it was nice", Toph said taking Aang's hand , "Wanna walk on the beach?"

"Let's walk on the beach!", Aang corrected playfully . Toph just shook her head before smiling . "Come on!", the two skipped out of the house and unto the shore .

* * *

Hey babe", Hahn said entering his and Yue's room with nothing but a towel around his waist . His body was soaking wet , Yue couldn't help but smirk . "Morning sweetie", she said putting her straighteners down and turning around to face him . Hahn walked towards the dresser and kissed her passionately . Hahn grabbed Yue's thin waist and lifted her up , Yue wrapped her legs around her boyfriend as he carried her to the bed . "Hahn , please...", Yue begged as she reached for his member .

"Be patient", he replied untying Yue's silver belt and throwing it on the floor . Hahn dug his hands in Yue's panties and massaged her Clitoris . Yue moaned and arched her back in pleasure .

But then they stopped when a strange smell entered their nostrils . "What is that?", Yue asked covering her nose .

"No idea-", Hahn started getting off Yue who huffed like a child and turned around .

Hahn's eyes went wide as he saw the straightens on fire . Yue must've left them on when he approached her earlier . Hahn slapped his forehead . "Shit", he muttered but Yue heard him .

"What?", she asked sitting up . But then her hands went over her mouth in shock .

"It's .. A ..."

"FIRE!", Yue screamed .

* * *

"Suki are you done yet?", Sokka shouted as he banged on the bathroom door .

"Nearly , give me a minute!", Suki replied from the other side .

"But I'm starving", Sokka complained as he leaned against the door . Suki sighed , she applied her last touch of makeup before opening the door . Sokka fell backwards miserably . "Ow!", he whined as he rubbed his head . Somethings never change , like brother like sister . Suki just shook her head , she wore a Talulah Dive playsuit and sandals on her feet .

"FIRE!", Sokka got up instantly as he heard the scream .

"Kata-", he started but Suki interrupted him as usual .

"Uh uh , too high pitched . Probably Yue", Suki said looking at her nails .

"Come on then!", Sokka ran towards Yue and Hahn's room , dragging Suki along .

Sokka burst through the door and he too screamed when he saw the sight . "SOKKA!", Yue and Hahn shouted at the same time . "WHAT THE HELL?", shouted back as he pointed at the flames . Ignoring the fact that Hahn was in nothing but a towel . "DO SOMETHING!", Suki yelled . Sokka frowned before grabbing the fire extinguisher from behind him and spraying it all over the dresser .

The flames disappeared .

But Sokka kept spraying . Suki raised an eyebrow . "Sokka you can stop now", she said .

"I don't know how?!", Sokka replied freaking out .

"What do you mean you don-",

"Hey guys heard a...", Zuko started but didn't have time to finish because Sokka turned around quickly and sprayed his entire face . "Oops", Sokka said putting the item behind his back .

Zuko wiped his face in anger .

"Awkward...", Yue whispered . Hahn chuckled before walking into the bathroom to get dressed . Suki and Sokka were speechless . Zuko took a deep breath . "I have just had the worst-"

"Guys have you seen Zuko , that son of a-", Katara stopped at the door when she saw her boyfriend covered in foam . She couldn't help herself from laughing . "*laugh* You should *laugh* see *laugh* your face *laugh*", She laughed . That pissed Zuko off even more . "You think this is fucking funny?", he asked in rage .

"To say the least"

"Really is that so...", then when Katara wasn't looking , Zuko grabbed the fire extinguisher out of Sokka's hand and did the exact same thing Sokka did to him except to Katara . "Who's laughing now Kat?"

"Neither of us", she replied cutting Zuko's air off before marching the both of them to their room .

Yue , Sokka and Suki looked at each other and shrugged . Just then Hahn came back into the room , he wore some yellow shorts and a grey V collar shirt . "Are they gone?", Hahn asked . Everyone nodded , Hahn let out a sigh relief .

"WE HEARD THAT!"

Suki , Sokka , Yue and Hahn ran down to the kitchen before the roof could come down on them!


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes : Sorry about the last chapter , I kind of rushed it abit but this one is better I promise!

* * *

Day 2

~OoO~

It was midday , the guys were on a fishing trip while the girls stayed behind at the beach house . It was nice and warm , out in the sun and the guys were determined to make the most of it . Who knew , they might actually catch something . But they weren't counting on it .

Sokka and Aang were keeping an eye on their fishing rods' while enhancing in a deep conversation with their other two friends . Zuko was drinking beer while Hahn just shook his head at how crazy his friends were . At the same time , he was making matching bracelets for him and Yue . "Shoot! Last time I was here I caught a fish that was 13 feet long , know what I'm saying?", Sokka said . Hahn , Aang and Zuko barked out laughing .

Everyone knew that when Sokka says , "know what I'm saying" , he was clearly lying even though he managed to convince himself that it was just his way of speaking and nothing more . "Yeah , we hear you! We know what your saying", Aang teased but Sokka didn't understand . "I even had to have help bringing that boy in , know what I'm saying?", Hahn just laughed harder .

"I helped you , know what I'm saying?", Zuko joked .

"What?", Sokka asked not getting the picture .

"Nothing , Sokka . Nothing", Hahn said waving his hand dismissively .

"Anyway , look at the water . I ain't never seen water that clear", Sokka said changing the subject . "Hawaii's great man , it's like paradise here", Zuko agreed .

"Yo Sokka , I caught your boomerang match last Sunday . Sure looking good baby", Hahn said .

Sokka chuckled .

"Thanks brother . But for every good win , I have to go home and go through hell", Sokka said sighing . "That's Suki , see why?", Zuko said .

"I forgot you two rent an apartment together , what's that like?", Aang asked .

"It's hell man I mean she was complaining about me not doing anything and now that I am , she got a problem with what I'm doing!", Sokka exclaimed .

"What , being on TV?", Aang asked confused .

"No sir , ain't no women complain about her man being on TV . I don't care what you say", Zuko said shaking his head .

"Are you kidding me man? You've met Suki", Sokka argued .

"Well there's women and there's Suki", Hahn said .

"You know what , I think Suki's got a problem", Sokka realised putting on a thinking face .

"You've only just figured that out?", Aang asked .

"I'm surprised no one has mistaken her for a terrorist, but the point-"

"She terrorises your ass , that's what she does!", Zuko interrupted . Sokka glared .

"No seriously , I think Suki enjoys being mad at me just so we can have make up sex later"

"What's wrong with that?", Hahn shrugged .

"Get out of here with that bull", Aang said . That was the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard . "No he's right , I get it all the time with Katara . She argues with me on purpose so then later the sex is a little rough , angry but better", Zuko explained .

"See he gets it!", Sokka grinned .

"Except Sokka , I bet your ghetto ass would be like 'Beat me , daddy , punch this nipple , punch it!'", Zuko said roaring with laughter . Sokka's face went red .

"And...", he muttered .

"He says 'And!'", Hahn said wiping the tears from his eyes . He's been laughing too hard . Aang on the other , felt he going to wet his pants if he didn't stop soon .

"You know Aang I might be able to help you with that man", Sokka suggested . Aang raised an eyebrow . Zuko and Hahn looked at each other . "Seriously? You let me slap Toph , she would knock the hell out of me man!"

"You gotta work her into that", Sokka said catching the beer thrown by Zuko . He gave him a thumbs up to show his gratitude . "Nuh uh . She'd call the cops , 'What the hell's wrong with you?'"

"No man , I'm telling you . You got to start out with this", Sokka tapped gently on the side of his beer bottle . Aang chuckled , "My girlfriend used to do Kung-fu , she ain't having that , sorry . The feminine side might have it but the tough side would lock my ass up" .

"He's definitely right about that", Zuko agreed .

"You know what I've searched and searched for ways to understand women ... I got nothing", Hahn said .

"That's normal , don't you know all women are crazy?!", Sokka joked .

"Yeah they're twazy!", Zuko corrected . And the fellas laughed .

* * *

Back the beach house the girls were having margaritas while catching up with each other's lives . Katara entered the living room holding two drinks . "Here you go Yue", she said handing her a margarita . "Thank you", Yue replied having a sip . Katara smiled before sitting down . "Okay. You know you start all my arguments right?", Katara said .

"Me?", Yue asked confused .

"Yes!", Katara insisted .

"Why?"

"Your blog . He cheated, So now what?"

"Kat I designed that to help girls who are trying to get over a breakup or girls who suspect their guy is cheating , you're neither"

"Are you kidding me? Yue it's really obvious that Zuko is cheating!"

"What?!", Suki gasped . That didn't sound like Zuko at all .

"ZuZu is cheating?", Toph said raising an eyebrow .

Katara nodded her head confidently .

"And you caught him?", Suki asked .

"Not exactly...", Katara said looking away .

"Uggggggh!", Yue , Suki and Toph said shaking their heads .

"When are you going to leave the poor guy alone?", Suki asked .

"Why should I? He goes out early and comes home late , he takes calls in the bathroom where I can't hear him and he's constantly talking to June!", Katara said .

"Kat..."

"Forget it , back to your blog . Can I quote you?"

"Please!"

"Y'all ready for this? Here we go . In relationships, you must..."

"Hey wait a minute!", Yue interrupted .

"...respect each other's privacy..."

"I don't talk like that! I don't sound like that , do I?" , Yue complained .

"Yes you do! Yes you do!" , Katara replied .

"Let me tell you a little secret..."

"Ok Yue never mind! In relationships you should trust each other's privacy. Case in point , I don't have the password to my boyfriend's cell phone. I trust him . So when I read that , I asked Zuko for the password to his cell phone!"

"Katara why would you do that?!", Suki , Toph and Yue asked at the same time .

"Because you told me to Yue!", Katara retorted .

"How the hell did I tell you to?!", Yue was really frustrated now . She was sweating, she didn't understand a word her friend was saying. But Katara was always one to argue for ages about nothing at all . "Because you said that you don't have the password to his cell phone because you trust him . So , I took that to mean that if I don't trust him , then I should have it"

"What?", Yue asked staring at her .

"Katara!", Suki shouted .

"What did he say?", Toph asked giggling . She didn't get why her friends were taking this so seriously, they knew this was typical Katara! "Girl please , you know Zuko . Every single time I ask , he starts an argument or walks away which proves his hiding something!" , Katara said .

"Kat it's okay . I don't have Sokka's but I trust the guy!", Suki explained .

"See?", Yue said hoping Katara would get the idea .

"I trust Twinkletoes but I do have his", Toph said casually . Suki and Yue looked like they were going murder her on the spot , Toph just laughed . But this suddenly got Katara's attention . "You have it? How?", she asked .

"He gave it to me", Toph replied like it was the most obviously thing on the planet .

Katara was speechless .

Suki and Yue kept quiet and waited for Katara to explode .

"What..."

 _Here we go...!_

"You didn't have to do any tricks?", Katara asked amazed .

Yue's eye twitched , Suki sighed and Toph laughed her ass off!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hey guys! It's been a while I know, I've been super busy but I'm trying to get back on track and carry on writing. Thanks for the support everyone and this fanfic is one of my favorite, so I'm willing to keep writing. Enjoy!

* * *

Day 3

~OoO~

"Babe?" Hahn mumbled into Yue's hair.

"Yeah?" Yue replied looking up at him, she gazed into his sparkling blue eyes. She waited for him to speak, but Hahn was silent. His expressions shifted, came and went as he tried to think of how to speak his mind without being disrespectful. If there's one thing he learned from dating Yue, it was feelings.

Yue is a sweet and loving person, she understands and respects pretty much everyone. Sure she has her moments but then again who doesn't? Growing up with a neglecting mom, she never truly felt important in her family's eyes, which is why she cherishes everyone in her life. Especially her boyfriend Hahn.

Hahn is an easy guy, not typical but not a mixture of unknown combinations either. He's into sports and video games but most importantly, he is obsessed with his girlfriend Yue. They do everything together and never go an hour without communicating in some way.

Hahn looked down at his loved one, her eyes like the ocean itself. He loved her. Like Yue he didn't have much of a family himself, so she was all he had. He wanted them to be together forever, he wanted to tell her so badly! Ask her to marry him! But what if she didn't feel the same? What if he was rushing her? After all, they've only been together for a year. What if she freaked out?

He wanted to say it, but he couldn't…

"Umm, never mind", Hahn said pushing the thought aside. Yue raised an eyebrow before sitting up properly. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing"

"Hahn…"

"Nothing I just wanted ask…"

"Yes…"

"Umm…"

"What?!"

"Well…" Hahn was out of ideas. _Way to go Hahn, why did you have to say something? You're obviously not ready to ask her and she's obviously not ready to hear it! Think!_

"Hahn you can trust me", Yue insisted as she caressed his thigh. He watched as she repeated the motion slowly. "I…" he look her in eye, she seemed so eager, so happy. He just couldn't risk it.

So he smirked and kissed her hard. Yue gasped in surprised but melted into the kiss. "Hahn", she moaned.

"Sorry, I'm just really horny", he lied.

Yue blushed before flashing a smirk of her own. Hahn relaxed against the headboard as Yue straddled him. "I think I can help…" she whispered in a seductive tone, then covered his neck with kisses. Hahn moaned, he couldn't help himself. "You sure are louder than usual tonight", Yue commented.

"You know I can't resist you", Hahn replied.

"Good, because tonight's all about making you feel good"

"O..k..a..y!"

"I love you so much Hahn"

"I ...l..o…ve …you …t..t..oo …Yu..e!", yet deep down it broke him that he had to lie to her.

* * *

The stars were out tonight, shining brightly. Not enough to burn your eyes, but just enough to be spotted dancing, celebrating the twilight zone. Lighting up the dark sky with some magic of their own. One star alone is a grain of sand, not very impressive by itself. But millions together, create an army strong enough to tear down the proud mountains. Knock them right off their thrones, bring them to their knees. They are simply heavenly.

Even though there were so many, Toph could see them all. Tall, short, big, small, squared, circular, weak, strong, proud, shy, bold or modest, they were all laid out perfectly in front of her. She stared in awe and in silence. Admiring the sky's art gallery. "There are so many", she stated.

"Yeah and they're all unique", Aang added. She smiled at him and nodded. They were out here alone, laying down on the beach to watch the stars. With the breeze to keep them cool and the ocean to sing, the moon to light their way back. What could be better than this?

Then a thought came to her, she turned to face her boyfriend. "Aang?"

"Yes Toph?"

"Have you ever wondered where we go after we die?"

Aang froze for a moment, he hadn't really thought about it. His parents came from a long ancestry of monks who believed you moved on to the spirit world but that theory or belief was never proven so he never really bought those stories.

"Well what do you think?" Aang asked.

"It's kind of stupid", Toph admitted.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be the first", Aang replied. She smiled at him, he was just perfect and always knew what to say. Toph looked at him then pointed towards the sky and the glowing things that were up there. "Stars?" Aang asked.

Toph nodded. "Each star is a unique individual with a special story. Yet collectively, they all belong to same species, the same family. Humanity"

Aang couldn't help but smile, although it could never be proven, it was simply beautiful logic to him. If no one truly knew what happens after death, then they might as well be hopeful and give themselves something to look forward to. And dancing as a star, reunited with everyone you knew sounded pretty cool.

"Toph…"

"Yeah Aang?"

"That sounds amazing"

* * *

" _Please tell me you love me…"_

" _I'm sorry, I just don't feel that way about you"_

"Arrr…" Zuko groaned as he skipped through channels trying to find something decent to watch. It's 2 am and it's pretty quiet. He sighed, at least it was peaceful. No complaints, college emails or constant jabbering…

"ZUKO!"

Zuko buried his head in his hands. His head was throbbing, back and legs aching. He had been sat on his ass for the past hour, what could he have possibly done now?

Katara came out in her dressing gown, angry. Zuko looked at her with sorrow, his eyes sleepy and tired. "What is Kat?" he asked.

"I have come to a decision", Katara announced.

"Great, what?"

"You and June are no longer in a relationship. I discovered your little secret and decided that it ends now"

"Come again?"

"I said…"

"Katara I heard you, I mean what the fuck?"

"Don't act like you didn't know it was going to come to this Zuko. You spend more time with her than with me. We're on vacation for OUR anniversary, yet you still manage to spend it with June somehow. I don't get it, why do you need a side chick? I'm I not enough?" Katara yelled.

"What are you talking about? She's a friend, that's it. The affair you think is happening right in front of you, forget it. It's called friendship and she needs me right now so that's why I trying to be there for her as much as I can. As a friend! Yes she takes up five percent of my time, you take up ninety-five percent Katara! You're my girlfriend, I love you. Not her! Why are you so jealous?" Zuko yelled back.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Really? Why can't you stand to see me be in contact with another girl that you don't approve of? You're not my mom! Yes I love you, but I'm not your prisoner"

"I never said you were!"

"You treat me like it. It's like every time you look at me, you think it's Jet all over again. It's not, I promise. You've got to trust me"

"How can I, when all you do is spend time with her"

"Is that the problem? June? Katara there's room for both of you in my life, besides like I keep telling you, she's a friend!"

"I'm sorry Zuko, but I refuse to share my boyfriend. It's me or her"

"You're not serious Kat rea…"

"Choose!"

All Zuko could do was shake his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you, I just… I'm going to sleep on the couch", Zuko stated grabbing his pillow and a blanket. Then he headed for the door. "I just need you to get your priorities straight", Katara said.

"Whatever", Zuko said as he exited the room and slammed the door behind him.

Katara was certain she made a good call, yet she somehow felt guilty.

* * *

"Sokka hurry up!" Suki called out impatiently.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Sokka replied as he quickly hopped into bed next to his girlfriend. "Finally, okay we have _The_ _Maze runner_ or _Ted_?" Suki asked a she held the two CDs in her hands.

Sokka didn't even have to think, "Ted", he said. But Suki shook her head in disagreement.

"No, The Maze runner obviously"

"Suki that movie sucks for one, plus it's just a bunch of hot guys running around. Naturally that's entertaining for you but not so much for me and we have to be fair"

"There's no way we're watching Ted. It's a stupid film, a teddy bear that can talk. How entertaining. Anyway, I want to watch The Maze runner and that's that!"

"But Suki!" Sokka whined. Suki pinched his ear and Sokka instantly shut up. Sokka sulked in defeat while Suki chuckled as she put on the movie.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: Hi guys! Sorry for taking so long! Between school, activities and my personal life, it's really not easy. But I still do my best for the loyal readers. Thank you for being patient with me and please don't give up on this fanfic because I'm not. Plus there's only a few chapters left before the end of the story! Don't miss out! Enjoy...

* * *

Day 5

~OoO~

Days have passed and things have been different around the house, starting with Suki and Sokka. The couple had been arguing a lot more than usual over nothing and have become distant. They barely talk or spend time together. They don't tell each other what they're up to, they act as if they're not even a couple. But this isn't random, it actually started two days ago, on that one night...

 _"How's that feel? You like being helpless, you like being fucked like this?!" Sokka asked._

 _"Yes! I love it Sokka, harder!" Suki cried._

 _Sokka didn't need to be told twice, he immediately picked up the pace. He also started to thrust in harder. Suki rocked her hips to his rhythm, making him go deeper inside her._

 _"I'm close!" Sokka warned._

 _"I want it!" Suki said._

 _Sokka was on the verge of releasing when something went off. Although he felt it first, Suki also sensed something was wrong. Sokka pulled out and saw his dick looked normal, it wasn't erect anymore. Strange. It was like balloon that just deflated._

 _"What was that?" Suki asked._

 _"I don't know", Sokka replied worried._

 _Seeing the look in his eyes made Suki sad, so she lifted his chin with her thumb to make him look at her._

 _"Hey... I'm sure it's nothing. We all have off days, don't worry about it"_

 _"Yeah, I'm sure that's all it is. Thanks"_

 _"Anytime babe. Now I'm going to take shower, you want to join me?"_

 _"I'd love to. I'll be right there"_

 _Suki nodded before getting up and walking into the bathroom. Sokka agreed with his girlfriend, it was probably nothing, but he still had doubt. Maybe something was wrong._

Sokka loved Suki and although he trusted her and her judgement most of the time, he was glad he made the decision to go on his own because it turned out... Suki was wrong after all. That odd thing with his penis that night, wasn't nothing.

Sokka was walking alone, he saw the beach house ahead so he sat outside on the steps. He didn't want to go inside right now. One it was early, two he didn't know how he was going to face Suki. He just came back from the doctors, who just conformed he had erectile dysfunction. He felt ashamed and not worthy of being a guy. This was really embarrassing.

"Sokka?" A voice called out.

Sokka looked up to see Aang in sports clothing, holding some weird juice in his hand and wearing a puzzled look.

"What's wrong buddy?" He asked sitting down.

"Nothing, I'm good" Sokka lied quickly.

"Ha. I know I'm not Toph but even I can tell you're lying"

Sokka frowned at him before letting out an exasperated sigh, it was useless hiding it. He was clearly upset, plus talking to someone could help.

"Promise you won't laugh or tell anyone"

"Promise dude"

"Weird stuff have been happening to my penis when Suki and I have sex. I went to see the doc this morning to check it out, she said I have erectile dysfunction"

"I'm sorry, that's rough"

"Yeah, I feel like I've lost my manliness"

"You haven't, sometimes these things just happen you know. Plus it's treatable, very easily in fact"

"Yeah thank La for that. Thanks Aang"

"Anytime"

"By the way, what is that?" Sokka pointed at his juice. Aang chuckled.

"Onion and banana juice"

"Eww!"

"It's good! Anyway I gotta run, catch you later"

"Alligator"

* * *

Yue felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she quickly jumped out of bed and into the bathroom. She kneeled in front of the toilet and puked.

"Babe?" Hahn said rubbing his head as he sat up. He was still half asleep.

"I'm okay!" Yue replied, but she really wasn't.

Hahn sighed and got up. He knocked on the door but got no answer. He was starting to get worried. Yue's been throwing up a lot for the past week and her sex drive has increased tremendously.

"Again?" Was all Hahn had to say.

"Yeah" it was a small whisper.

"Yue, are you alright?"

...

"Baby please talk to me, what's going on?"

Then the bathroom door opened and Yue came out crying. Hahn knew exactly what to do, he held his arms out for her to fall into and once she did, he just held her.

"I don't know what's wrong with me"

"That's okay"

"I'm I going to die?"

"No"

Yue was so dramatic sometimes.

"Try going to the nurse, just to be sure. But I'm sure there's nothing to worry about"

Yue nodded before hugging her boyfriend tighter. He was always there for her and always knew what to say at the right time.

"I love you", Yue said looking up at him.

"I love you too princess", Hahn said kissing her forehead.

* * *

Since their fight, Zuko and Katara decided to take a break and spend their days apart. It was for the best after all. They needed to focus on themselves for the moment before trying to fix each other.

Katara was sitting on the beach with Suki, sunbathing. The girls had nothing to do and they decided to chill outside and enjoy the good weather.

"Where did my brother go again?" Katara asked.

"Doctors" Suki replied.

"Right"

"How are things with Zuko"

"He won't even look at me"

"Aww, I'm sorry honey"

"Don't be, Zuko has been ass since we got here. It's his fault"

"Are you sure Kat? I recall you being a bitch too"

"Hey! Who's side are you on?"

"Neither. I'm just saying, you both said some awful things so you're both to blame. Plus you keep harassing him with the June issue, don't forge something that isn't there. Maybe Zuko is telling the truth"

"Zuko, telling the truth? Girl please, I bet he's been lying to me since the start of our relationship. But I'm not an idiot and can't be fooled easily"

"Whatever Kat"

"Yeah, you'll see I'm right. Anyway, can we go inside now? I'm hungry"

"Like brother, like sister"

"Shut up"

Suki giggled.

* * *

"Hey Zuzu"

"You know I hate being called that"

"But it's different when I say it"

"Hahaha sure. Hey June, what's up?"

"Not much, just shopping with mom"

"Sounds fun"

"Ehh, not when she's acting indecisive and takes forever to pick a frickin wedding dress!"

"Wedding dress June, exactly. It's supposed to be perfect, of course she can't choose"

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?"

"Because your my friend-soon-to-be-sister, I'm away, mom adores you and I don't trust our crack addict sister to take care this"

"Right thanks"

"Your welcome"

"I gotta go, bye big bro"

"Later"

Zuko chuckled as he hung up. He was lucky to have a friend like June, someone who always had his back. The two practical grew up together, his mom was fond of June and June's dad was fond of him. They spend a lot of time together, especially that both parents were single and both went through a difficult divorce. They understand each other and now they're getting married. Zuko and June were thrilled when they found out. They always considered each other family, now it would be official.

"Who was that?"

Zuko rapidly turned around and saw Aang was now in the kitchen with him. He had a habit of sneaking up on people, Zuko told him to stop but Aang swore it wasn't on purpose. He said he couldn't help it.

"My sister"

"Azula?!" Aang asked surprised.

"No, June", Zuko replied chuckling.

"June?" Aang was puzzled.

"Our parents are getting married in a few months so we're planning the wedding together", Zuko explained.

"Oh right, cool. Congrats"

"Thanks"

"Well I better go, Toph is waiting for me in a cave. I just came to refill my onion and banana juice"

"Eww, dude!"

"It's not bad!"

* * *

Toph was pacing back and forth as she waited for her boyfriend to show up. He must have a good excuse because punctual was Aang's middle name, he was never late. Before she knew it, she heard heavy breathing. At first she freaked out but relaxed when saw it was none other than Aang.

"Hey", Toph said as she hugged him.

"Sorry-"

"Shsh" Toph put a finger on his lips to stop him.

"Toph"

"Let's just enjoy our picnic, alright?"

"Sound good"

"But first..." Toph said before sucking on Aang's earlobe. Aang moaned in pleasure as he fell on his back and watched his girlfriend climb on top of him. That's when he knew, he was in for a treat.

* * *

Yue sat patiently and swung her feet back and forth while she waited for the doctor to come back. She really hoped everything was okay. She came to Hawaii on vacation, not to get sick. First Yue went to see the nurse like Hahn suggested but the nurse ended up taking her to the Doctor, something about her case being "more serious than it seemed".

Now she was worried, anxious, nervous. There were a million and one explanations for what was happening right now, she prayed the odds were in her favor. Then the door opened.

"Hi, you must be Yue correct?" The doctor asked shaking her hand.

"I am", Yue replied.

"I'm told your sick, how sick?"

"Well I've been throwing up a lot lately, I'm dizzy, tired and very sexual I guess"

"Ahh, I see..." The doctor nodded before leaving the room.

Yue frowned, what on earth is going on?

The doctor stepped in the room again but this time with a file and white paper with empty boxes and lines, probably forms that she will have to fill out. But why?

"Sorry about that, I just had to be absolutely sure before I break the the news to you"

"What news?" Now Yue was scared.

"You seriously have no idea?"

"No"

"Sweetie, you're pregnant"

 _pregnant..._

 _pregnant..._

 _preg-nant..._

Yue stared at the doctor: confused, hurt, shocked, broken, shattered, empty, full, breathing, drowning, strong, weak, surprised, relieved. Did she hear her right? Was this real? _Someone pinch me,_ then everything went black.

* * *

When Yue woke up, she was surrounded by the gang who all looked worried. She smiled at them and they all relaxed a little. But there was still fear inside of her, she still remembered the doctor's words. _You're pregnant._

Do they know? Does Hahn know?

"Hey there baby", Hahn said stroking her hair. She eyed him carefully and saw that there was nothing about him that said "we'll talk about it later" or "what are we going to do?" There was only love and genuine concern in his eyes.

"Hey", she replied.

"How are you feeling?" Katara asked.

"Like shit"

"Completely understandable", Zuko said.

"Yeah, but we're here for you", Suki added.

Toph nodded , so did Sokka and Aang.

"Visiting hours are over, the patient needs to rest", the nurse announce.

Everyone growned before saying their goodbyes. Yue smiled at all of them until after the last person left, she broke into tears. This was a nightmare. A real fucking nightmare.

As the gang walked out of the hospital, Aang realized that he forgot to give Yue the fire Lilly he picked for her. It was supposed to help her feel better. So he quickly ran back to her room but stopped in his tracks when he saw her crying.

"Yue what's wrong?" He asked sitting next to her.

...

"You can trust me, I swear I won't tell anyone"

"I'm pregnant"

Aang remained quiet for a second as he processed the information before bringing his friend into a hug.

"Does Hahn know?"

"No"

"Okay"

"You won't tell him right?"

"Not if you don't want me to"

"Thanks Aang"

"Anytime Yue"

* * *

Once he got back, Aang couldn't sleep. Today had been rough and challenging for everyone. Now he knew everyone's secrets, the question is... Will he keep them?


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6

~OoO~

"So what are we doing today?" Aang asked from next to Toph.

The gang was sat around the table in the outside patio of the beach house for breakfast. As usual, everyone sat next to their significant other. Everyone except for Zuko and Katara. They sat opposite each other, like north and south.

Sokka raised an eyebrow at his sister who just looked away, Zuko was in his own world. After what happened between them, he was grumpy and not in the mood for bullshit. He just wanted to be left alone.

"How about a hike up Kaena Point? we haven't really done much over the past few days. We need to get out more", Yue suggested.

"Yeah we really should", Suki agreed.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Sokka muttered before shoving some ham in his mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"Suki you can't climb no mountain"

"Oh my God…" Hahn groaned.

Why did Sokka always have to be an idiot? They've all literally just woken up and are eating. They wanted to argue now? Really?

"Sokka why do you feel the need to do that?"

"Do what?" Toph rolled her eyes.

"Let's just eat, then we'll go on a hike", Zuko said in low stern voice.

Everyone looked at each other before putting food in their mouth's silently. Zuko sighed, he was tired and pissed. Now was the time for quarrels and petty couple arguments. He looked up at saw Katara staring him, then she quickly looked down at her plate as she ate. Zuko was mad and couldn't get what she said out of his mind. She was so selfish and insensitive sometimes.

"Forget it, I'm not hungry", Zuko announced eventually before excusing himself from the table and leaving without making eye contact.

Once he was gone, everyone turned to Katara who shrugged her shoulders.

"He's your boyfriend, how can you not know what's wrong?" Yue asked.

"I don't want to talk about it", was all Katara said and the conversation was dropped.

The rest of the breakfast was silent, no one said a word.

* * *

Zuko finished getting ready before the rest of the group. He sat at the foot of the beach house. He was deep in thought. He was hurt, upset and broken. Right now he just needed to to be held like a baby but that wasn't going to happen so he had to pull himself together, he was a man after all, not a little kid. Zuko watched the waves crash on the beach, he was really praying that today would go well. Then his cell phone rang, when he saw the caller ID said June, he immediately picked up.

"Hey, June", Zuko said casually.

"Woah... Is it just me or do you sound supper down?" June asked.

"I am, I'm pissed dude"

"Why?"

"My girlfriend is trying to run my life, she thinks I'm cheating on her. With you!"

"For real? That's crazy, and frankly quite disgusting. Plus you would never!"

"Yep, so she doesn't trust me. As a matter of fact, I'm not even allowed to be in contact with you"

"What the fuck? She's not your mom"

"That's what I said!"

"Sounds like someone's caught a serious case of jealousy"

"Tell me about it"

"I'm sorry. I guess it's my fault, maybe I am taking up too much of your time. Quality time that you should be spending with her"

"Stop right there. This is in no way, shape or form your fault. Katara has trust issues, she always has because of what happened with Jet. I told her a million times that I'm nothing like him but she won't believe me and that's why our relationship is in crisis right now. Until Kat understands that I'm a good loyal boyfriend, things are going to remain as they are. That's nothing to do with you"

"Thanks Zuko"

"No problemo amigo"

"Hahaha, you speak Spanish now?

"I like to dabble in languages but no, not really. Look I gotta go, we'll carry on working on the design later alright?"

"Alright", and with that Zuko hung up.

Then he heard voices, he turned around and saw his friends coming towards him. Sokka and Suki were arguing, obviously. Zuko sighed, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

The group had been walking for almost an hour. Hahn was leading the group because he was the only person who was truly good with maps and of course Yue was beside him just in case he needed help. Toph and Aang were taking pictures of each other, the wildlife and nature. Katara was in between Sokka and Suki, trying to stop them from arguing, and Zuko was way in the back by himself. Just like before, he wanted to be left alone.

"We can't be far from the waterfall, it should be just up ahead", Hahn said thinking out loud.

"You said an hour ago. I'm tired… and hungry", Sokka whined.

"You're always fucking hungry", Katara muttered.

"You're always fucking moody", Sokka retorted.

"That's it!" Katara snapped and lunged at Sokka. She had just about enough. He'd done nothing but complain and be a pain for everyone during the past hour and he had the audacity to tell her she was always moody?

Katara pinned her brother to the ground before pulling his hair and wrapping her arms around his neck, cutting off his air.

"Apologise now!" Katara demanded.

"No!" Sokka sang.

Katara tightened her grip on his neck.

"Alright!"

"Katara stop it!" Toph yelled as Aang pulled her off Sokka and attempted to hold her back.

"No!" Katara yelled back.

Aang kept trying to stand in the way of the siblings but it was hard. Suki was encouraging Katara to go at him since she was sick of her boyfriend's behavior too. Toph didn't know what to say, neither did Hahn and Yue. Zuko just watched, to him it was amusing to see someone else push Katara's buttons because she did it all the time. It was time she got a taste of her own medicine.

"Enough! You guys are acting like elementary kids in a school yard at recess. Get it together, I have a migraine", Hahn said before walking ahead with Yue.

Toph and Aang glared at their friends then did the same thing. Katara slapped her brother across face and threatened to turn him into beef jerky if he carried on being an idiot. Suki nodded in agreement and followed her friend. Zuko chuckled to himself then followed behind.

"I still don't-", Hahn started.

"Over there!" Yue pointed to her right. Hahn's jaw dropped.

Over to their right, was a beautiful waterfall surrounded by trees, plants and flowers. So many colors and the smell... Ahh, this was paradise. Someone should paint it. This was like another world, a whole new planet. Yue couldn't get over how amazing it was, it was perfect for swimming.

"I'm going for a dip", Yue said and began removing her shirt and shorts. She was left in a yellow black printing bikini.

"Babe..." Hahn bit his lip as he checked out his girlfriend.

"You coming?"

"You bet!"

Hahn stripped quickly then grabbed Yue's hand, next they jumped in together. There was a huge splash. The couple swam deep underwater and waved at each other before swimming back up to the surface.

"The water's amazing you guys! Jump in" Yue said.

"Sure", Aang said taking off his shirt so he was left with his swim shorts. He about to dive in but frowned when he saw his girlfriend back away. She looked nervous, afraid even. "Toph?"

"I can't swim", Toph mumbled.

"What?"

"I can't swim twinkle toes!"

Everyone stared at her shocked.

"You can't swim?!" Sokka chuckled.

"Leave me alone!" Toph cried.

"Do you know how pathetic that is? You can't swim!"

"It's not my fault I don't have parents that care enough to teach me!" Toph retorted then ran off.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Aang shouted angrily.

"Nothing, it's just weird. Plus she ran off, how childish"

"Shut hell up!"

"Or what?"

"I'll make you"

"Please Aang. It's cute that you're defending your girlfriend but we all know you don't have the balls"

"I don't have the balls? Are you sure Sokka?"

Aang glared at his friend carefully, hoping he would remember yesterday and realize that he was treading on thin ice. But Sokka didn't get the memo at all and caried on being arrogant.

"Of course I'm sure"

"That's surprising, at least I can satisfy my girlfriend in bed. Yeah guys since we're sharing secrets, here's one, Sokka has erectile dysfunction"

Everyone's jaw dropped except for Suki who started crying.

"Is that why we don't have sex anymore?" She asked.

"Suki, I..."

"Aang enough", Zuko warned. Now was a good time to inject himself into this and interrupt.

"No. Hell no. Y'all want to make fun of toph because of her secret, so let's share yours. Hahn, Yue's not sick. She's pregnant and this should help you man up and finally pop the big question"

"You're pregnant?" Hahn asked staring at Yue.

"Not now", Yue muttered.

"Y'all can figure it out later. And last but least, Katara. You're a control freak who thinks Zuko is cheating and you banned him from talking to his friend? First of all, what the fuck? Second, the poor guy is planning his mother's wedding! June is his sister! It's nothing to do with you. Now that everything's business is out, ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR FUCKED UP DAY!" Aang screamed before walking back towards the forest.

After Aang left, everyone remained silent. They were either too blown away to talk or they were ashamed. There was nothing left to hide, everyone knew everything about everyone. Suki was still in tears, Katara felt like a monster, Sokka felt like loser, Hahn was overwhelmed, Yue felt sick but Zuko... He didn't feel bad. Sure he felt sorry for his friends and he wished things did come out this way but he wasn't sad or hurt. To be frank, he felt relieved, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Katara now knew what he had been up to, so she could finally leave him in peace.

Sokka slowly walked towards Suki and tried to put his arms around her but she shook her head. She wasn't having it, not now. She didn't want excuses, she wanted answers, an explanation. She deserved one.

Sokka once again screwed up, it was like habit for him now. He almost couldn't help it.

Yue rejected her boyfriend right away, Hahn held out his hand but she refused and turned away. Right now, she just needed space. She wondered how things were going to be different and why they needed to change.

Hahn didn't know what to think, all he knew was that he didn't want to find out this way - that was mostly Aang's fault but the question was...what were they going to do?

Katara just wanted to die, she was officially the world's worst girlfriend. If her case went to trial, she would automatically be found guilty which is sad because she made a stupid mistake. Because of her pride she just lost the perfect guy that every girl dreams of.

Zuko was now free, he was no longer attached to any chains. Now she knew, now she could talk, yell, explain, discuss or even argue. But he knew there was no need for that, he was right. He was all along.

* * *

"TOPH!" Aang screamed over the rain.

He had been searching for thirty minutes or so and still no sign of his girlfriend. He was worried, it wasn't safe to be out here alone while it was pouring it down.

"Toph..."

Aang sighed, this was pointless.

"Over here", the voice came out as a tiny whisper but he could tell it was her.

Aang looked up above and saw she had her back to him while she was sat on a tree branch.

"Hey, please come down. They won't laugh at you anymore", Aang said.

"How can you be so sure?" Toph asked coldly.

""Because I won't let them"

Toph turned around, the look in his eyes told her he was telling the truth. She smiled before jumping down, that was touching.

"Thank you"

The teenagers hugged, then began walking back to the beach house.


End file.
